Perfect Summer
by theaxo
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn are going on tour with Connect three or their boyfriends Shane and Nate. They thinks going going to be the perfect summer...but will it? Smitchie. Naitlyn.


I just about managed to zip up my suitcase and then slowly hauled it off my bed. This was it. I was packed and ready for the best two months of my life. Two months with Shane Gray, the boy i had fallen completely in love met almost a year ago at Camp Rock, we didnt get off to the best start, with what happened with Tess but ever since final jam me and him have been a together, as a couple and its better than anything i could ever imagine

So the reason that im packing my suitcase right now is because for the Duration this summer, The band Shane is part of, Connect three, were on tour and somehow Shane had managed to convince the groups manager that as i was his girlfriend it was absoloutley essential i came with them. His bandmate, nate had also had a few words with their manager and had managed to get permission for Caitlyn to come along. Caitlyn is my best friend and also Nate's girlfriend. We knew they liked eachother during camp rock, they just wouldnt admit it, but now they are, they are inseperable.

'Shane, can you give me a hand with this?' i called to Shane, trying to lift the suitcase.

He was in the bathroom, straightening his hair. Shane had to have perfect hair, otherwise he wouldnt want to leave the house. And i thought i was the girl ni the relationship?

'sure babe' he replied.

A minute later he entered my room with his freshly straightened hair, a huge grin wiped across his face as he saw me. He noticed me attempting to lift the case by myself, laughed and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and kissing my cheek.

'love you mitchie, you look gorgeous' he whispered in my ear.

'love you too Shane' i whispered back.

I pulled away from him and squeezed his hand.

'can you please help me get thissuitcase downstairs, its way too heavy and i still have to say goodbye to mum and dad'

Shane lifted my suitcase.

'jeeze Mitch, what have you got in here?' shane laughed.

'well im a girl! what do you expect!'

He signed playfully and i followed him downstairs. As we reached the bottom of the stairs my mum came out of the kitchen with her apron wrapped around her, she had been cooking something that smelled kinda like cookies, as she saw me i could of sworn there were tears in her eyes

'mitchie, im going to miss you so much, what am i going to do without my baby around!' my mum said as she pulled me into a hug.

'make sure you call me everday and dont get up to anything that i wouldnt want you to be doing' she let go of me at this point.

'okay mom, so plenty of alchohol and drug taking is on the agenda okay?' i joked.

Mum sighed at this 'mitchie im serious!'

'okay mom i was joking!' i laughed, i love you'

'love you too mitchie' she responded now from the kitchen.

My dad came out of the front room at this point. He firstly turned to face Shane and smiled 'i'm trust you to take good care of my Mitchie, Shane, i know that your a good guy'

Shane put his arm around my shoulders.

'of course i will Mr Torres, Mitchie means the world to me'

'i know she does' Dad said as he shook hands with Shane. Dad turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug

'mitchie, i love you and like your mother said make sure you call us everyday'

'i will dad dont worry, im going to miss you' i pulled away from the hug, kissed him on the cheek I walked over to the door. Shane picked my suitcase up and threw it in the boot of his car. He hopped into his seat and we waved to my mum and ad throught the kitchen window. He grabbed one of my hands which was placed on my leg and squeezed it gently.

'this is it baby' he said these 'these two months are going to awesome Mitch you know why?'

He answered his own question, not allowing me time to speak.

'because im spending them with you'

I smiled and squeezed his hand back.

This summer was going to be amazing.

**Okay so this was my first attempt at fanfic..what did you think? Reviews would be appreciated (:**

**if its a load of rubbish then please bare in mind that its....4:27 am here in england haha.**

**Twitter? Twitter/thea_xx**

**peaceee xo  
**


End file.
